Lesson Well Learned
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Gray still has his problems with nudity, it's irritating the living hell out of Kagome. After seeing the naked ice mage in her apartment, Kagome is compelled to teach a lesson, that will hopefully be well learned, to the black-haired subconscious nudist we all know and love! R&R! Pairing: Kag/Gray. Rating may change in later chappies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own _Inuyasha_ or _Fairy Tail_ or any of their characters...though I do own the one's I add in that are made up in my head! =3

Xx~xxxxxx~xX

"You had it coming, Gray-kun," The woman snickered softly. "Walking in front of Kagome-chan with your 'pride' out in the open."

A very indignified snort was the reply from the now blushing and irritated black-haired boy.

Mirajane walked up with a serving tray in her arms and tilted her head to the side. "What did Gray do exactly?"

Amethyst eyes danced with amusement as the woman who was using her magic to rid most of the third degree burns on the ice maker mage's skin that her sister, who was not a force to be reconned with while pissed, had placed on the subconscious nudist's body with her flame magic.

"It seems Kagome-chan either has a crush on our cute little Gray-kun," The woman cooed while playfully pulling on one of Gray's cheeks with her free hand, the teen swatted her hand away grumbling at her. "Or she is just extremely prude to the sight of a naked person from the opposite sex."

Mirajane blinked, wondering what the mage meant.

"Where is Kagome-chan right now, Mizuki-chan?"

The elder sister to one Kagome Nejireka, shrugged.

"Soon after beating the shit out of poor Gray-kun here, she most likely ran here to get a job to blow off some steam."

Gray huffed irritably, hating how the two women were talking about him like he wasn't even there to began with.

"All right-y, then, Gray-kun!" Mizuki said to the 18 year old with a smile. "You're completely healed! Well, except for the well-planted shoe-print in your posterior. But if you wanna keep that uncharred, then you might wanna either stay away from Kagome-chan while struting your 'stuff' out in the open or just make sure your wearing clothes next time!" She finished with a snicker, Mirajane joining on the joke by giggling a bit.

The black haired ice mage hopped off the stool and marched to the exit of the guild's headquarters, only to be stopped by Mizuki's voice.

"What!?" He roared to the woman who seemed to love nothing more than piss him off every chance she got.

"Put your shirt on, Sexy! Or your gonna have a fan club of girl's chasing after you on the street sooner than you can blink!" Mizuki yelled in laughter.

Gray rolled his eyes and just stomped out of the headquarters, flushing a bit from the "sexy" comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for the disclaimer as I am too f*cking lazy to say...er type it again. =3

Xx~xxxxxx~xX

SLAM!

"Ugh, damn it." Huffed the dark haired ice mage as he leaned against the door to his apartment.

The poor ice mage had been attacked by a mob of girls in town that he hadn't even known were even there to begin with.

"Damn, Mizuki and her freakin' jynxing ability crap." He sighed, noticing a breeze, the teen looked down and groaned.

Not only was his shirt missing, but also his pants.

When had they gone missing?

Gray snorted, "Probably when I was running away from that damned mob of girls." With having said that, Gray pushed himself off the door and made a step foreward, intending on going for a bath.

Xx~xxxxxx~xX

_Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail..._

"Thank you girls!" Mizuki waved off the group of "fangirls" the young mage's little sister had hired to scare the be-jesus out of a certain stripping ice mage.

Mizuki turned around and walked back into the building that was the headquarters of Fairy Tail.

When the young woman walked into the building she walked over to the counter to speak to Mirajane.

"I'm gonna head on home and check on my garden." Mizuki smiled to the s-class mage who returned the smile and nodded. "Oh! By the way," The woman continued, reaching into her pocket. "If you happen to come across Erza-san, can you give this to her?" Amethyst eyes blinked as the young woman held out a folded note.

Mirajane blinked before taking the note and nodding. "Hai, of course."

"Arigatou, Mira-chan." Mizuki bowed before walking out of the building and over to her apartment that she shared with her younger sister.

Xx~xxxxxx~xX

_Erza,_

_I'm sure you're just as irritated by Gray-kun's stripping problem as I am and would most likely love nothing more than to have him stop. I'd be deeply honored if you would assist me in my little "motivating" towards Gray-kun, seeing as he fears you, your help would be most appreicated._

_-Kagome_

Erza smirked devilishly, scaring Natsu and pretty much everyone in the room, wondering what Kagome had in mind to stop Gray's "stripping problem" as she put it.


End file.
